The present invention generally relates to bedding, and more particularly, to a medical bed sheet or linen.
A convalescent patient or person with limited strength may spend a time alone in a bed while resting or recuperating without the assistance of another. In some cases, exemplary persons such as a convalescent or one with limited strength may wish to move themselves atop bed onto a different body position or off the bed entirely. Such exemplary persons may attempt movement by grasping at known bedding to pull themselves in a desired direction. However, known bedding underneath a person may grip the body of the person so that the bedding bunches up under the person and impedes movement of the body laterally across the bed. In other cases, secured bedding such as a bed sheet may come free of its anchor points to a mattress lessening the leverage one may have to pull their body weight across a mattress.
In one exemplary article of bedding, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,863, it is known in the art to provide a mattress pad atop a mattress including a flexible top sheet connected to a flexible bottom sheet to form chambers accommodating portions of the human body.
As can be seen, there is a need for bedding that provides facilitated movement of a person atop a bed.